Come To My Window
by Missd0913
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Brittany has finally graduated and is ready to pursue her dreams in New York. As exciting as it all should be, she finds herself missing an important piece to the puzzle of her future. The epic tale of how she gets her girl back.


**Title: **Come To My Window

**Pairings:** Santana/Brittany-a little Kurtana/Kurtitany friendship

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N: **So this is my first pass at fanfiction. This scenario had been bouncing around in my head for probably a month or so now. I couldn't shake it, so I decided to share it. Hopefully you enjoy it and it gives you ALLLLL the feels ;). Feel free to share your thoughts and feelings about this here or on my tumblr (**wasittheglee**). All feedback is appreciated, because I do want to become a better writer. Shout out to my AWESOME beta, Fallon (tumblr: **danisnotasynonymforshitty**). I appreciate her help in making this story better! The song for this one-shot is "Come To My Window" by Melissa Etheridge.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or it's characters. Just borrowing for my personal pleasure (**WANKY ;)**). Nor do I claim the rights to "Come To My Window."

* * *

**Come To My Window-A Brittana One-shot**

She lies on her bed staring at the ceiling aimlessly. Thinking. Fighting tears she had been valiantly holding in all day. No matter how many times they threatened to come, she would take a deep breath and force a smile. After all, she shouldn't be crying on today of all days. Graduation day. She, Brittany Susan Pierce had finally gotten out of McKinley High School and was on her way to Julliard to study dance on a full ride scholarship. She was supposed to be excited. But all she felt was empty. Empty because her better half, her heart, her best friend, was not there to share the day with her. And she could blame no one but herself for that.

Sure, she sent Santana an invitation to the graduation and festivities, but when she peeked out the curtain into the auditorium, she did not see her stunning and fierce Latina among the many faces. It bummed her out, but she could not bring herself to be mad at Santana for the absence. After all, the last time she was in Lima, Brittany had the chance to choose between her and her boyfriend at the time, Sam Evans, and she had chosen the latter, for reasons only known to Brittany. As hard as it had been to break her best friend & ex-girlfriend's heart, she knew that Santana was too good for Kentucky or Ohio, and especially Lima. She also knew that if she broke up with Sam, Santana wouldn't leave Lima. So the only way to get her where she needed to be was to break her heart. And though she softened the blow with talks of Santana pursuing her dreams and finding love of her own, she felt the pain of rejection radiating from the Latina as she hugged and kissed her goodbye. Brittany knew that at that moment Santana was closing a door on that part of her life, in order to cope, but she never imagined the door would be closed permanently. Now as she lies on the bed, trying not to cry, she realizes that her decision to suffer through a few more months with Sam may have cost her the love of her life.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Brittany sat up and grabbed the remote to her iPod dock & pressed play, hoping to find a song that would effectively distract her from her depressive state and maybe even urge her to dance. As she presses play, the familiar beat of _Disco Duck_ comes through the speakers. Groaning, she realizes she left the playlist dedicated to all things her and Santana queued. Every song they ever sang together or to each other (in public or private). Every song that reminded them of each other and what they shared. Brittany sighed. It was clear she would not be able to run away from these feelings. She clicked the next button and heard the opening words to the song that began her and San's journey towards acknowledging their feelings for one another. The song that changed everything for them.

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

As the musical interlude before the verse played, Brittany wondered where they would be if it had not been for her suggesting they sing that song together in Glee club during their junior year. Would they have ever moved from "sex is not dating" to San proudly referring to her as her "girlfriend girlfriend"? Would Santana have ever come to terms with her sexuality? Would this heartache even exist?

As she reflected on the journey she and Santana had been on together, Brittany knew what she had to do. Santana had always been the one fighting for her. But now it was her turn to fight for Santana and their relationship. It was time to get her girl.

But how?

As she sat back against the headboard, Brittany listened to the song that changed everything for her and her best friend. And suddenly, she knew just what to do. She clicked the song off and grabbed her cell phone, dialing the number of her favorite unicorn.

"Kurt! When do you go back to NYC? Can you come over tomorrow? I have an idea, and I need your help."

* * *

After two weeks of pleading with her parents and convincing them that nothing was more important than her going to New York two months earlier than planned, in order to win back her girlfriend, they finally booked her a plane ticket. As she packed the last of her clothes and treasured items, she went over all the details of the plan in her mind. Kurt had drawn her a map that gave rough directions from the airport to their loft. While she planned to take a taxi to get there from the subway station, she wanted to make sure she didn't get on the wrong train once she left the airport.

Despite her protests, her parents gave her a large sum of money "just in case." They said she might need it if Santana didn't receive her well, but Brittany knew she'd be received after the presentation she had prepared for her. There would be no need for a hotel room.

She folded the last article of clothing, placed it gently in the suitcase and zipped it up. As she grabbed her cell phone to text Kurt her itinerary, she poked her head out of her bedroom door. "Mom! Dad!" she called. "Suitcase is packed! I'm ready whenever you are!" She plopped back down onto the bed after sending the text to Kurt. As she looked at the picture by her bed of her and Santana, she smiled, knowing soon she and her love would be reunited, and their relationship would be restored.

She could fix this.

* * *

As she sat in the back of the taxi, after getting off the train, Brittany looked all around her at the sights of the Big Apple. While she was excited about her new home and all it had to offer, she couldn't help but feel nerves creeping up her spine as they neared the building that held the Rachel-Kurt-Santana loft. Where confidence once reigned in her heart, fear of rejection and failure began to take over. Maybe Santana had taken her advice and moved on to another girl. Or perhaps she was upset and didn't want to speak to her. As the taxi drove through the crowded streets, Brittany began playing out every worst-case scenario her brain could concoct.

Just as her nerves began to overtake her, Brittany remembered one particular line of the song that empowered her to push past her fear and fight for Santana's love:

_I need you in my blood_

_I am forsaking all the rest_

_Just to reach you…._

At that moment, the cab driver pulled up to the curb and got out to retrieve her bags. She was here, and it was a do or die moment. So with silent resolve, Brittany climbed out of the car, paid the cab driver and thanked him as she grabbed her bags from his hand. She reached into her jacket pocket and typed out a message to Kurt, then walked into the large warehouse-like building.

* * *

KURT'S POV

Kurt sat on the lounger, casually browsing the latest copy of _Elle_. On the other end sat none other than Santana Lopez, totally engrossed in James Patterson's _Along Came A Spider_. Although Santana had been there for a few months, and both Kurt and Rachel had expressed shock over Santana's secret nerdiness (especially in the literature department), it was still sometimes hard to believe that the girl who had been the HBIC of McKinley, former head Cheerio and all around badass, was a book worm. Even now the thought of it made him chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny, Prancy Smurf?" inquired Santana, never tearing her eyes from the page.

_Oops,_ thought Kurt. _Musta let that slip out._ Clearing his throat, he responded coolly, "Oh nothing, Satan. Nothing at all."

Santana looked up from her book briefly and gave him a composed glance, "Well put a lid on your gigglebox. I'm trying to getz ma read on, and your snorts and snickers are making it hard to focus on this good book."

Kurt swallowed a snort and replied, "Sure thing. Wouldn't want to keep the She-Devil from a good book."

"Damn right," Santana retorted. "Now hush your lady lips so I can concentrate."

Kurt looked at her with an amused smile. He had loved getting to see this side of Santana, since she came to live with them. The way her eyebrows furrowed when she was in deep concentration. The way she bit her bottom lip when the story was starting to get good. He loved the nerdy Santana and secretly wished that she would have shown that side more in high school. At least during Glee club, anyways.

Santana cleared her throat, "And you can stop staring at me like a crazy person. That smile makes me think you're going to kill me in my sleep."

At that Kurt snorted and turned back to his magazine. Just as he was growing immersed in it, his phone buzzed on the coffee table.

"Seriously, Porcelain! You're wreckin' my flow here! I swear if you interrupt my reading one more time, I will go all Lima Heights-"

"Sorry, Santana. That Snixx persona doesn't scare me anymore. I happen to know you're as harmless as a fly," Kurt interrupted. "Maybe as annoying as one at times, but completely harmless." Santana scoffed. Kurt looked down at his phone and saw the text message from Brittany.

_I'm here_

He plopped his magazine down on the table in front of him and hopped up, turning towards the door, hoping to be able to walk out without questions from Santana.

"Where are you trouncing off to in such a hurry, Lady Face?" Santana murmured, never raising her eyes from the book before her.

No such luck.

"Nowhere special. Just off to get some sweets. I have a craving for cake," Kurt mused, hoping Santana would buy his bullshit response.

"Whatever, Kurt. Have fun. Don't let those carbs go to your hips," Santana replied smugly.

"Screw you, Satan!" Kurt tossed over his shoulder, as he walked over to the door. After making sure she was deeply engrossed in her book, he reached down and grabbed the boom box he had strategically placed by the door for this occasion and walked out of the loft.

* * *

SANTANA'S POV

Quiet. Blessed quiet. As much as she had come to enjoy the company and playful banter of her roommates, she treasured these moments where she had the loft to herself. No interruptions to her thinking or reading or songwriting-a habit she had recently picked up on to release her feelings. It was blissful.

Lately, though, in her quiet time, Santana found her thoughts wandering to a particular blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty. And of course, today was no exception. Santana brought her book to rest on her thighs as her eyes wandered to the envelope addressed to her on the table. She remembered when she got it. She knew exactly who it was from, simply by the smell that wafted from the envelope-that lovely lavender aroma that was all Brittany. Her hands had danced over the familiar scrawl, spelling out her name and address. She had opened the envelope and out fell a stunning picture of Brittany in some park in Lima, as well as a graduation announcement. Santana had turned the picture over, and the two words on the back caused a lump to form in her throat. 'Proudly so.'

In that moment all she had wanted to do was to fly back to Ohio and see Brittany. She had no idea what she would say or do, but all she knew was that she needed to be in her presence. But just as she went to book the flight, she remembered the last time she went to Ohio. She remembered the rejection and the hurt that had accompanied it. She remembered picking up what was left of her pride and walking out of McKinley to New York to get as far a way from the pain as she could. And she knew that her heart could not take another round of rejection. So she had closed her laptop and decided that she needed to stay in New York- even on Brittany's graduation day. As proud as she was that her girl had not only finished high school, but also received a full ride to Julliard, she knew that for now, distance was best for the both of them.

Santana sighed and laid her head on the back of the lounger. Who was she kidding? She needed Brittany like she needed air. But she was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of putting her heart on the line. Tired of being afraid of what would happen between them. She needed the break. And hopefully, when Brittany got to the city, they could sit down and talk through things. Then maybe start over.

On second thought, Santana didn't want to start over. They had too much beautiful history to erase and forget it all. She closed her eyes and began to reminisce. Her mind took her back to one particularly defining moment in their relationship. The moment Brittany asked Santana to sing _Come To My Window_ with her, and Santana had adamantly refused. While that may not have been the most shining moment in their journey, it was major, because Brittany was pushing her to redefine their relationship. She had made the first move towards getting Santana to acknowledge her feelings. And although Santana ran away from that opportunity to embrace her love for Brittany, she knows that moment changed everything for them.

As she sat there reflecting, she began running a series of scenarios in her head. What if she had agreed to sing that duet? Would she have come to terms with her feelings and sexuality sooner? Would they have fared off better? Would all of the rockiness of their relationship have been avoided? There was no way of knowing now, and the conclusion she kept coming to was that she wished she would have sang that damn duet with Brittany. Losing a trip to Breadstix would have been worth it to share that song with the one she had been falling for since their first encounter.

Fighting tears, Santana sat up and went to pick up her book to continue reading. As she did, she could swear that she heard music playing. And not just any old music: the song that she should have sang with Brittany during their junior year.

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

Convinced it was just her imagination playing games with her, she shook off the feeling and went back to her book. But the music did not stop. In fact it seemed to get louder. She heard the familiar musical interlude that came just before the first verse, and she realized that someone was actually playing the song in the building. Groaning, she threw her head back and slapped the book against her forehead in frustration. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice singing the very familiar lyrics to this song.

_I would dial the numbers_

_Just to listen to your breath_

_I would stand inside my hell_

_And hold the hand of death_

Santana felt a flutter in her abdomen upon hearing the beautiful, lilting voice. But then she shook her head, in an attempt to pull herself together. _Come on, Lopez. Get it together,_ she thought to herself. _There is no way she is here, in this building, singing this song. Sure, someone is playing it. But clearly your mind is playing tricks on you, making you think it's her, because you miss her. Pull yourself together._ Satisfied with her internal pep talk, Santana continued to lay back against the couch and let the song wash over her.

But Brittany's voice did not go away. In fact, it got louder and closer.

_You don't know how far I'd go_

_To ease this precious ache_

_You don't know how much I'd give_

_Or how much I can take_

Santana sat up in total shock. It couldn't be. There was no way. She wasn't supposed to be in the city for another two months. Not allowing herself to get too excited, she stood up and cautiously walked towards the door. The voice continued to wash over her, sounding clearer by the second.

_Just to reach you_

_Just to reach you_

_Just to reach you_

She approached the door and pulled it open to reveal the loveliest sight. Brittany stood before her, in a Donald Duck screen print T-shirt, jean shorts, knee high socks and short-heeled cowboy boots, her long blonde locks loosely curled at her shoulders, and her crystal blue eyes sparkling. Brittany graced her with a half smile as she began to sing the chorus of their song.

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

Kurt stood off to the side, holding a boom box, taking in the sight. His face shone with hope for their relationship as he supported Brittany in her rendition of _Come To My Window_. Santana stood gaping at the sight before her. She could not believe that Brittany was actually here. Singing. This song. To her. It became so overwhelming that she turned to go back into the loft to get away. Just as she turned, she felt long, cool fingers wrap around her wrist to hold her steady.

_Keeping my eyes open_

_I cannot afford to sleep_

_Giving away promises_

_I know that I can't keep_

Santana turned around and saw hope shining in Brittany's eyes. Hope for a chance to start again. Hope for their future as lovers and friends. Underneath that hope, though, Santana detected a slight uncertainty. Brittany was afraid that this wouldn't work. Afraid that Santana wouldn't receive her. Although she was overcome with emotion, Santana knew she would **always** receive Brittany, under **all** circumstances. She loved that girl too much to walk away permanently. So she stayed and allowed her wrist to be held by the girl she loved as the lyrics continued to wash over her soul.

_Nothing fills the blackness_

_That has seeped into my chest_

_I need you in my blood_

_I am forsaking all the rest_

_Just to reach you_

_Just to reach you_

_Oh to reach you_

Santana felt tears stream down her face as Brittany continued to sing of her love and desire to be reunited with her. After everything they had been through, they had come full circle. Santana saw the love in Brittany's eyes as she reached out with her free hand and brushed the tears off her cheeks.

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the light_

_Of the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

As Brittany finished the chorus, Santana felt an urge to join her, so she opened her mouth and began singing, taking Brittany completely by surprise.

_I don't care what they think_

_I don't care what they say_

_What do they know about this_

_Love anyway_

Brittany took a step towards Santana and continued singing.

_Come, come to my window_

_I'll be home_

_I'll be home_

_I'll be home_

_I'm comin' home…._

Santana's voice joined her in harmony as Brittany sang the last chorus.

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the light_

_Of the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

After the music stopped, they stood in silence, staring at one another. Brittany, starting to look unsure of herself, took a step back and said "Santana, I-"

Santana cut her off with a "Shhhh," and stepped towards her until there was barely any space between them. Brittany's breath hitched. Santana smirked at her ability to still affect her in that way. She then slid her hands up Brittany's arms and shoulders until her fingers were interlocked behind Brittany's neck. She pulled her forward until their lips met in a heated frenzy. Their mouths moved together with such heat, yet with such familiarity. Brittany wasted no time in brushing her tongue against Santana's bottom lip, requesting entrance as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Santana didn't hesitate to give access, and their tongues began a battle for dominance.

After a moment of passionate kissing, Kurt coughed in order to remind them that he was still there. They reluctantly pulled away never taking their eyes off of each other. Kurt awkwardly cleared his throat and said "Yea. I'm just gonna go inside. You two have fun." He walked past them and closed the door to the loft, leaving them gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

Santana moved in once again, this time gently, yet not any less passionately, moving her lips against Brittany's in a loving kiss. When they broke away, Brittany pulled her arms from Santana's waist and rested her hands on her hips. Santana moved her hands to rest on Brittany's shoulders. Brittany looked away for a second, nervously. When she turned back to Santana, there was a question lingering in her eyes.

"So does this mean-"

Santana grabbed her hands and cut her off saying "I am so yours."

Brittany's eyes sparkled with wonder and happiness. "Proudly so?" she inquired.

Santana pulled Brittany towards the loft door as she reached behind her to slide it open, smiling brightly at her girlfriend.

"Proudly so."


End file.
